


Confessions

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles may speak a million words a minute but sometimes he just cannot speak coherently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Stiles has been planning this for a year. He should be ready.He's not.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/44282903846/akissforabite-sterek-au-confessions-stiles)

 

Stiles has been planning and planning.  He has written over a dozen speeches, had been working up the courage for months, yet still here he is outside Derek’s building pacing around nervously going over what he’s going to say for the millionth time.  He has faced werewolves and kanima and all sorts of creatures and yet one little speech has him practically hyperventilating.  He even had everything written down for God’s sake!

“And,” he swallowed, “I know I’m not like you.  I don’t want to be.  I just,” he crinkled up the speech in his hands, “I want… you.  I want you, Derek.  And hell, maybe I’m crazy.  Maybe I’m…”  At this point he was so panicked that he didn’t even notice that the said werewolf was standing behind him.  He had been for a good five minutes.  “God, this is stupid.”  He threw up his hands in frustration pacing around.  “I love— Derek?!”  He practically jumped five feet in the air when he turned only to find the Alpha standing there.  Crap, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck.  “Hi.”  Stiles glanced stared at Derek’s opened mouth gaping expression.  This was not good.  “How… did you… how long… what’s up, bro?”  He could practically shoot himself.  This wasn’t how this was supposed to go but he had to know.  “You can start talking any time.”  Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles began to freak out more.  “Please?”  And then his heart shattered in his chest.  This was as good a rejection as any.  “Oh-kay… I’m just gonna…”

He turned away pushing back the tears.  He would not cry in front of Derek.  He would not cry in front of Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek finally found his voice.

“Mmm?”  Stiles turned back terrified.

He stepped forward.  “Stay.”

His heart sped up.  Did this mean what he thought it meant?  “Are you… Do you… Does this mean…?”

Derek approached him carefully.  “This means let me make you dinner.”

And Derek leaned forward kissing him.  As horrible love confessions go this one wasn’t too bad.


End file.
